Encounter
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: They slowly began to stroll throughout the outskirts of the park. Hands touching but the slightest, with every step; Raven sighed in contentment, this had been the most fun she had ever had. She had been out, secretly, hoping to find Slade, but Joseph was indeed much better than finding Slade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, XHidanXInoX here, with a Teen-Titan one-shot (Unless someone asks otherwise), I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Raven lay back on her bed, throwing one of the many pillows, on her cot, over her face, she grabbed the book that held the man she had thought to have once loved, and held it tight against her chest, tears almost forming on her purple eyes.

Ever since Robin and Starfire got together, nothing, to her, was the same. She was beginning to feel really lonely, and seeing Cyborg introduce his new girlfriend, Bumblebee, to the whole team, a week after Starfire, and Robins '_get together',_ made the pale girl even more depressed.

She wondered if she was really going to have to end up asking a guy out herself, was she really so unlike-able? Even BB had found a girl, a blonde one who looked just like Terra. To Raven, it seemed kind of shallow for him to like her because she reminded the boy of the blonde he once loved.

Her hand reached up to her scalp, and she raked her digits through her purple locks, her thin fingers encircled her mane and pulled on it tightly, a low groan escaped her lips, from the pain she had just caused on herself.

She never felt pretty, in the least next to Starfire, _and_, after this whole shenanigans, she was sure she was going to deprive herself from men.

The overly depressed teen threw the pillow from her face to the ground, earning a barely audible thud from the floor. Her arms encircled the book that was in her hands, and she let out a groan. How she wished that his love for her was real, that he had not pretended to call her beautiful, that he had not made her feel important.

Raven began to choke up, tears threatening to gush down, how she desperately wanted to feel vital in the life of a male, but she knew that that wasn't possible; no man had laid eyes on her, not even that Control Freak guy, A COUCH POTATO, had laid his eyes on her!

She aggravated as those thoughts came to mind, closing her eyes heavily, she turned to lay flat on her stomach, she finally gave out and let tears form and cascade down, draining the entire heavy burden that was lying on her chest.

After about an hour of weeping, she finally tired, and set out to get a chamomile tea, the one she would only drink when she found herself depressed.

Her feet were in constant movement, as she made her way to the kitchen. Ravens eyes scanned around, hoping for no one to see her with puffy eyes.

The girl was quick, as to knowing where the team was, Beast Boy was probably out trying to find a movie for movie night, Cyborg was either fixing the T-Car, or talking to his girlfriend through the communicator, and Robin and Starfire, well, they had started a new training session together, to support each-other in the field.

Her arm outstretched to set the water for the tea to boil, though she enjoyed being alone, sometimes she wished that at-least someone in the team would give her a little attention.

She held her gaze to the cup as her eyes stayed motionless, mean-while the water would simmered, Slade… Her hands touched her ear where he had once whispered into. He had shown interest… in the least once…

The tea-pot began to scream, snapping Raven out of her trance. She reacted fast, and immediately poured the warm liquid to her cup. Not wanting to risk being seen, took a spoonful of honey, enlightening the flavor of the tea, and quickly took a spin with her heels, and was back on her way to her room. She walked to her extent quietly, still holding the book that held Melchior to her chest, but ignoring the man who had once pretended to care.

She was now thinking of one, maybe one forbidden, but nonetheless a man who had actually shown real, unlike Adonis, and Kid-Flash, interest, even if it were just for her power, Slade had chased her down.

She stepped back into her room, and set the book and tea down on her night table, she quickly settled herself on-top of her bed, sitting in her regular position, legs crossed. She smiled inwardly, and quickly began to sip her tea, wondering why in the world was thinking of the enemy, making her feel happy.

Raven laid herself down after a few hours of meditation, and found Slade crawling back into her mind. As she laid there with a smile splattered on her face, she tilted her head in confusion, wondering if the man ever thought back to that _day_.

A world of happiness encircled the girl as she patiently waited to fall asleep, secretly hoping to dream the man behind her smile.

XDXDXDXD

A smile plastered on a certain pale Titan, making the rest of the team members eye her while she walked up to do her regular routine, water to boil, lay a cup on the table, reach the honey, finally pour, and drink.

"Well someone's in a good mood today," Cyborg was the first to talk, seeing as the others were too shocked to do so.

"Just read a really good book, it's all," A tiny smile set on her lips, making all the team eye her.

"Ok Raven, what gives?" Robin stared at the girl skeptically.

"I believe friend Raven has awakened in the most Pleasant of moods!" Starfire burst out floating around Raven and clapping her hands gently together.

The dark girl turned to her friends the smile not going away, and began back for her room. Passing Beast Boy, who was always the last one to get up; she smiled at him and bid him a good morning, earning a green boys jaw to drop to the floor.

"Did any of you guys just see…" his voice was weakly let out.

Cyborg turned to Robin from the stove, and shrugged, neither of them knowing what had just happened.

Again she stepped into her room, and a little frown dropped on her face, it had been long since she had last seen the psychotic genius, where was he?

She cradled up to her bed, for a while, but decided that today; she was going to go out. She was not just going to stay inside, and rot in that hole she called her room. Raven sat up in her bed, motivated by the moment.

Her legs swung to the left of the bed as she sat up, she reached her hand through her locks, smiling at the idea that had just come to mind. She was going to go out for a walk! It would be sudden for her to just go out of the tower, for her teammates, especially during the morning.

Raves face grimed, and then she convinced herself that everyone else had something to do, why couldn't she have a thing also?

The ashen skinned girl turned to her closet, walked over to it, and began skimming through all her clothes. The only other outfit that was in there was the one that she wore when Mother-May-Eye had been there, and she was not going to wear that. Her eyes scanned the dress up and down, wondering how she was going to make it work. A smile slimed its way on her lips, and she began to tear the dress apart leaving only the shorts that were under.

The dark yellow shorts were going to make a perfect contrast to the dim clothes she always seemed to wear, even though she liked the colors, her colors, she wanted to change it up a bit.

Raven stifled the blush that threatened to appear, due to the thought of Slade seeing her in that outfit, what would he think of it? She was curious to know if she had already met him outside of the field, had she ever seen him unmasked? Was he a citizen she had already met? Someone she had protected? Ignoring all the things going on through her mind, the girl began to set the shorts atop of her leotard.

She dismissed her cloak from her back, hiding the cloth back into the closet, and turned to look at herself in the only big mirror she had. Raven frowned at what she saw in the emulator. Not wanting to look the same as usual, she tied her hair down, with a piece of string, into a low ponytail, she didn't look too different, which was a good thing, after all, she was just going to go out to walk, but she didn't exactly want to look too natural.

Raven turned to look at the mirror once more, and now nodded to herself, feeling confident for the first time in her life. Why couldn't she feel that way every day?

Her feet made hardly any noise as she walked to the front of the tower, out to the front exit door. She wanted for her friends to know that she was going to be out, but at the same time, she worried of what they might say to this sudden change. As soon as she entered the living room, four pairs of eyes settled on her. Raven mentally rolled her eyes, did she look that off?

"Friend, Raven?" Her red-haired friend blurt out from the table, with a bottle of mustard in her hand.

Beast Boy lifted his left brow, and set a pout on his bottom lip, he was in a state of confusion.

"That's not Raven," His green hand lifted to his chin, as he stroked it with his thumb, and index.

"Where are you going Raven?" was all she received from her spiky haired friend, she was kind of glad that he asked a normal question, and not something he already knew that wouldn't be replied.

"For a walk," was all her voice dropped before going to the front door.

As she made her way out, the eyes of the people she cared for, followed her until she was out of sight. For a few seconds after her departure everyone stayed silent.

From the table, Starfire turned to look to Robin who was in the couch, Robin turned to look to Cyborg who was next to him, and Cyborg simply shrugged.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend…"

The green-boy stared at his friends, holding a shrug position.

XDXDXDXD

Her feet settled on the grass of the park, the wind caressing her skin. For the first time in all her life, she felt a happy to finally out, alone? Yes, but happy.

Her eyes darted around, as she saw all the children that were playing. She smiled inwardly noting all of the happy people around. Was this how everyone else's life was? Was she the only one who was to be sucked up in darkness?

Her eyes continued its scan across the green field, her eyes stopped the sight of an elder couple, and her heart sank, with warmth, it seemed so _cute?_ A smile now spread on her face, as she wondered how they had managed to stay together for so long, and how they had met, they were after all, once teens like her.

Her eyes darted and settled on a bench close to a place where many people were gathered; it seemed as if they were playing some sort of game.

Raven began to walk over to the people, taking in all the silence they were letting out. She lowered her confidence when a pair of girls passed by her, in miniskirts, and long hair. A little storm cloud appeared on her head, as she saw a cute guy stare at them, almost falling from the bike he was riding, for staring. She frowned, now getting the feeling of uncertainty, and now wanting to be home.

Raven walked over to the gathering, now ignoring the negative emotions she was getting, and settled her eyes on the man who was causing all the commotion. Her eyes widened and her lips slightly parted in shock. In all her life she had never seen such a man.

His head was slightly tilted downwards, strategizing his game. His skin was light, but she could tell he had been tanned by the sun. His one eye was the color of a metal blue; the other had been parted by an eye-patch, and had a deep scar running down it.

The man looked up slightly; his blonde hair flowing loosely, as his eyes scanned the mass. He turned his head slightly and stopped at the sight of seeing her, his vision in-focused; taking all Raven in.

He gave her a nod of 'welcome', as he set his eyes back to the chess board. His perfect features spread a cocky grin, lifting his hand to move a game piece, as he lifted his gaze back to the pale girl. Her heart stammered hard against her chest, she knew he was eyeing her, but why? Had she gotten his attention!?

A light blush appeared on the ashen skinned girl, her eyes wandered the man again. He was perfect, broad-shouldered, he seemed kind, he was handsome, and that goatee he had going, was actually doing wonders for his handsome face.

"Checkmate," his voice came out cool, a smile spread cockily on his features.

"I guess you win again, Master Joseph," An elder man laughed, as he began to set the board up again, for another game.

Joseph lifted his hand, and shook it a little, the elder man gave a nod, and turned back to look at where Josephs eyes were. The elder man smiled as his eyes set on the ashen skinned girl. It was a rare thing for his master to do; he never really did eye women, especially not young girls like this one.

A wave of excitement settled on the little bird, as the man stood, she was easily overlapped by his stature, almost two heads taller than her. Raven scanned the man from head to toe; he was really a handsome man.

He smiled at the girl, and raked his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, to keep it from blowing to his face, due to the wind passing dramatically by, making the effect look all too movie like. Oh how it looked perfect…

"Hello there," He greeted in one of the most tranquil of voices she had ever heard.

The blush that had vanished not too long ago, appeared again, this time making her hold her fists to her chin. Wow she was acting like Starfire…

"Hello, my na-name is Raven," Her hand stretched out for a hand shake. Behind her a car went flying into the air, her eyes widened as she felt a release of her emotions.

A sly chuckle escaped the man before her. He took her hand in his right, and set his left hand behind his back. He bent over to the girls' hand, his eyes set on hers, as he lightly pecked the soft flesh of her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Raven." He regained his stature. His left hand gestured to the bench she had originally set her eyes on. "Would you like to sit?"

Raven swallowed hard, and nodded, her fists to her chin, imitating a cute anime girl, un-purposely.

They walked over to the seating place, and sat down for a while, his voice throughout the conversation, was cool and soft, almost as if he was enjoying his time with her. Her heart began to stammer when his head reached out and a low whisper from his mouth echoed through her hair.

"Would you like to come, and meet me here tomorrow?"

His deep voice echoed through her mind as he inclined back to his original seating position. His hands set on his lap, waiting patiently for the girl to reply.

Joseph lifted his gaze to the sky, hours had already passed by, and the lights from the sky were already setting in oranges and pinks, though he disliked the evening, he thought it looked beautiful.

The pale girl turned to face Joseph, her hand twitched at her side; she stared at the man who had invited her to go out the next day. She lightly tapped him on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I would love to join you tomorrow," her eyes filled with eagerness.

He let out a smile, and stood in all one motion, she had almost missed he had done so. He stretched out his hand, to her. "May I accompany you to your home?"

She let out a blush, and she nodded, why was she being so _blush-y_ lately? She was Raven! She had mastered the control of her powers. Though she indeed was flattered by all the attention this man had given her, she was looking forward for tomorrow.

"Yes, you may," lifting her hand to his, she stood. Her eyes stayed in his for a good minute or so, until he smiled a narrow eyed grin, breaking the girls' concentration.

They slowly began to stroll throughout the outskirts of the park. Hands touching but the slightest, with every step; Raven sighed in contentment, this had been the most fun she had ever had. She had been out, secretly, hoping to find Slade, but Joseph was indeed much better than finding Slade.

Besides if she had found Slade what was she going to tell him? I suddenly have a crush on you, due to the fact that my friends have other people to talk to? Ugh what was she thinking?

Joseph stared at the girl once they reached the center of the city. His eye filled with slight expectation. "Where do you live?" His voice was still patient, which was a good thing, it meant she was not getting on his nerves.

"I-I-I live…" Should I tell him where? "Across the city, if you'd like I can take it from here," her sudden smile made him nod, he knew she did not trust him all that much yet, but what good was there in hiding where she lived? He already knew who she was.

"Very well then, Raven, I will see you tomorrow then," His voice was back to when they met, but his smirk was as peaceful as ever.

Raven waved to the man a good-bye and went about walking, leaving behind the man who had filled her day with beauty.

Joseph stood there his hands patiently behind his back. He lazily pulled out a phone and dialed for his chauffeur.

Within minutes a black limousine pulled up aside him. A grin was on his face, I never thought you would enjoy my company so much, little gem… I shall make it worth your while.

Joseph entered the black car, and seated himself. "How was your day, Sir?" The man, playing with him earlier asked, a face of knowing on his features.

The broad man stared at his friend, and waved his hand in a shooing way motion, "It went splendid, Wintergreen,"

The man nodded, already knowing his master, and shifted the car into drive. He settled his hand on the radio, and switched it on to a soothing theme, he was going to end up hearing about the 'date' he had with Miss Raven, sooner or later. Showing glee, he navigated through the streets, as his master rested his head against the window, obviously thinking of the 'date' he shared with the Titan.

* * *

_**Ok so there's the end of this, I hope I get reviews, they are extremely welcomed! I will continue if someone asks. Ok -huggies- XoXo XHXIX (Disclaim all rights)**_


	2. No Longer A One Shot :)

_**Hi there! XHidanXInoX here! With another chapter to this fic, I am happy to know that you guys liked it! For all of you who have reviewed, and added to alert! Here goes… I hope to not disappoint, and that all who read enjoy, with lots of love; enjoy -XHXIX.**_

* * *

_Showing glee, he navigated through the streets, as his master rested his head against the window, obviously thinking of the 'date' he shared with the Titan. _

XDXDXD

A lightly tanned hand lifted to the air, on it a glass of red wine. His features letting out the expression of annoyance; once again Wintergreen was going off about something that he had heard him say over and over again, though he loved his friend; that did not stop him from not really caring, or not wanting to hear about the subject he was going off on. Though it had been long since the last time he had been on that date with the Titan, Raven, Wintergreen had held it on for weeks, perhaps a month already?

Slade did not know, and truly he did not care. The female Titan was his enemy, and therefore, she was to be viewed as one, even by Wintergreen. Of course, he enjoyed his 'date' with the girl, but that was only _that_. Nothing more would come from it, no affection, and no commitment.

Slades' empty hand raked through his platinum hair, trying scarcely to ignore the constant murmur of his dear friend, and secretly hoping for something to interrupt the man. His blue eyes menacingly darted towards the elder man, trying hard to burn the words from his mind to the man's head. Mr. Wilson was indeed tired of the constant rambling, and he no longer knew how to get his friend to quiet.

The low smile of Wintergreen and murmurs, faded as soon as the gray-haired man caught a glimpse of the face Slade was making, and soon there was once again peace in the space. Finally the man had muted his mouth.

The Master of the house settled once more into his chair, this time holding back the urge to nudge at his pulsing temple. Closing his eyes, he settled in trying desperately to relax on his stone chair.

"Master Wilson," The neat voice of Wintergreen interrupted Slades train of thought, yet once again. An eye full of respect, and yet annoyance, greeted the elder man.

"You have a call, Master Wilson; it appears to be a call from a private number."

Slades' head moved once, and in one motion, he stood, heading for the phone. His hand set on the white telephone that was handed to him by Wintergreen. A nod and a smile were the only thanks the butler received from the build man.

Wintergreens face curled a small frown at the sight of his masters' face, when the other side of the phone began to speak. He assumed that maybe it was a _job_, there was nothing more that bothered his friend than that, but he knew he would take it anyways. The butlers head shook, and he slowly departed from the room.

Leaving the talking mercenary with a look of seriousness on his features.

Slade nodded his head in understanding, the person on the other side of the line, knew that Deathstroke had understood, and simply smiled.

"I want you here, as soon as possible; the job I offer for you, Deathstroke, you will not deny." A dark chuckle passed through the phone, leaving Slade to only sip lightly on his now bitter tasting wine. His days of hire had long been forgotten, and he assumed it was going to be something useless for himself, nowadays.

All the platinum-blonde man did was grunt in response. "What's the pay?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, for a moment, until the client decided on chuckling lightly.

"Money is not a Hindrance. I assure you I can pay any amount that you'd like."

"I do assume you understand the way I work, am I wrong?"

Another moment of silence came from the other side. "Of course I understand. I have heard of you many times before, Deathstroke. I hear you are among the best. That is my purpose in hiring you."

XDXDXD

A small puckered brow settled on the dark Titans face at the sight of all of her friends with their partners. It had been long since she had last seen Joseph, and well; having all of her friends in the living room, talking, holding hands, cuddling with their couples, and happy. Well let's just say she wasn't very comfortable. She felt like the 9th wheel, technically speaking.

She again felt unimportant, and a storm cloud was resting on her shoulders. How she wished that she too could have an important person in her life.

For a good whole week she had thought that maybe, Joseph Wilson was going to be the one to pull her out of that dark whole she'd been in, but again she had been wrong to trust a man who had shown interest in her.

Unfortunately for the Titan, nothing happened after their second date, nothing but talking, and only feeling awkward in such an elegant restaurant. Though it seemed he was very well accustomed to eating at such places. She couldn't help but feel that maybe it was too much for her.

He was a nice man, he had manners, goals, and she believed to hear him say he was a lawyer? She couldn't remember, but she knew it wasn't just that.

A little suspicion had been lifted by the pale girl that night; the way he spoke to her. She could remember thinking that this man was much more than just a lawyer, or whatever he had claimed to be, but she had brushed it off when his hand curled its way into hers, and had, for an unfortunate moment, made her feel head over heels in love with him.

The blue girl lowered her cranium, and pulled her hood over her head, in that quiet matter she was accustomed to doing. Her friends not taking much notice in her mood, just kept their conversations going. She looked their way, I shouldn't be here. Not that her friends relationship bothered her, but being the spare tire, also wasn't the best feeling ever.

She slammed the book that was held on her crossed lap, and her feet set on the tiled floor of the Titans Tower, she took a spin, and set herself facing her friends, and BBs' girlfriend, and just stood there, simply envying her friends happiness, in a good way.

For all her life, she had been in that state of being the quiet one, up to this point it had not bothered her much; well it hadn't bothered her in any way. But seeing as the others were so happy, well, it just made her feel that maybe she could be more outgoing, would that help her? Would she be happier? Well she was happy, in her own way, but she again felt like she lacked something in her life.

She sighed out-loud, now making the rest of the Titans, and BB's girlfriend, look her way, Raven stood, just staring at the ground.

"Is there something of the matter, friend Raven?" The worried voice of Starfire echoed through the booming music in the background.

Raven turned her back to them, and shook her head. "No, Starfire, I-I'm all right."

She levitated slightly, turned herself clockwise, and dragged herself to the dark hallway that led her to her room, leaving the rest of the teens to continue their get-together. She lowered her feet once again on the ground, and walked towards the entrance to _her_ space. The automatic door swooshed open. As soon as she stepped in-front of it, a cold wave of wind gushed out of the room sending her waves of iciness down her spine; something seemed off about her room.

The edges seemed too dark, and her shutters were closed, something that was never done. She inched into the inside of the room, and again she felt that sensation of not wanting to be in there.

A dark sinister smile curled at the thief's masked lips; his body camouflaging perfectly into the rooms dark shadows. It had been long since someone had hired him; not that he wasn't good at doing his job, not to mention on his own, but he had taken a… _break,_ as some might put it.

But surely this _mission_ would even benefit him; he saw not how it wouldn't, the pay was great, and getting under the Titans nerves, with them not knowing of where their friend was, or who'd taken her, was a cherry-on-top to the whole thing.

Even though he wasn't used to ´_stealing_´ people, he was accustomed to stealing jewels, and to his client, this person was considered a jewel, a Gem the villain had put it. But eh whatever he didn't care; as long as the pay was good.

He smiled again, his body inching closer to the girl, who was only a few feet inside the room, all he really needed was her just a bit closer, his 'X's' never missed the mouthed area, but then again, he wanted this job done right. Now didn't he?

Raven crept slowly more into her room, and her anxiety grew stronger. She looked across the space, and found nothing but the sheer of darkness greeting her sight. It was mildly scary to think that anything could pop up out of no-where, but she figured, and told herself that nothing would. She had years ago figured out that fear brought nobody good, especially not her, unless, as Beast-Boy had mentioned, on Halloween.

She encrypted her powers on her hand and in an instant the shutters swung open. A tight grasp on her neck was felt, and all the dark girl could do was gasp for breath in desperation. She struggled most she could, and only heard low chuckles, her lungs desperately tried to lunge for air, but they refused to listen, her neck felt a tight gripping and pain. In an instant, all of her world became the host of impeccable darkness, and unwilling rest.

XDXDXD

"Raven… you in there?" Beast-Boys raspy voice shuddered through the door, into the empty room.

It'd been awhile since he'd last seen her, and besides she wasn't there to say good-bye to Jessica! He wanted to have a little talk with the dark Maiden! And he also wanted to apologize for not including her much, while the get-together. But seeing as the girl was in a bad mood _again_, he wanted to not bother her. And besides, she was to come out sooner or later, if it was the get together that bothered her.

His fisted hand began gnawing the door, and wrapped on it. After five knocks, the green boy set his two feet a few inches back, Ravens' been in a really bad mood lately, I shouldn't bother her.

His last attempt didn't get an answer either, he assumed she'd be meditating, or as she was so fond of doing, ignoring him, again!

He stuck his tongue out, in a childish manner at the door, secretly hoping Raven wouldn't come out, and stomped away, believing that the girl was inside her room.

XDXDXD

Dark shadows and cog sounds greeted the Red Xs' ears. He smiled as he tossed the limp body over to his left shoulder, for a thin person, the girl was kind of heavy…

His feet clicked with every step he took in the pavement, making the, already scary, place look, and sound terrifying.

There was a single light in the midst of the place, and well it wouldn't hurt him to settle the girl there, after all he assumed that the man wanted to see his 'Gem'.

His thick boots kept ticking, as he neared the light, and he carefully moved the girl, so she was lying on his arms, his eyes lightly scanned all of the dark maidens body, and a sly smile coed on his lips, though she was thin, those legs of her were well shaped.

He reached his destination, and as soon as he did, a large suitcase dragged across the ground, making the pebbles echo across the room. It dragged across the floor spinning on its laying side, and stopped hitting his steel-toed boots slightly.

"You can leave the girl on the ground," A smooth voice hummed throughout the space, echoing slightly over the cog sounds; that were heard with their constant grinding, and creaking.

The masked thief smiled inwardly, and simply set the girl on the ground, picking up the suitcase he stepped back a few feet from her, his eyes glued to the live corps.

He didn't like the fact that he was sent to kidnap, I mean 'steal' the 'Gem', I mean quite honestly, he did not, not like the girl, he actually, well kind of liked her. Not in a wrong way, but he did respect the Titans, and wished nothing bad for the team; But eh, the pay was enough for him to almost do anything, and he didn't have them in such high standards after all, so why not tease them a bit?

"Is that all you wanted from me?" His thick voice shattered the silence that was held between the two villains.

"You have your pay, and you did not cause commotion, that is all I asked of you, is it not?"

The man in black simply grunted a response, and shrugged; the suitcase in his left hand.

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"That is not of your concern, Red X. You can leave now."

The dark thief grunted once more, and crossed his arms over his thin, but built chest.

"Whatever, I'm gone; by the way, if you ever need anything else… You know where to call me." With that said, the dark shadowy man set one knee to the ground and jumped out of sight, with such speed, it'd almost looked as if he'd disappeared.

The Mercenary stared where the thief had last been, and waited a few seconds before setting his gaze to the mauve-haired girl.

It seemed funny to the man that the girl looked so peaceful, and fragile. It was amazing what power she possessed, it was so demonic, and numinous. Such mayhem was inside of her, mass destruction was held within her.

He took a slow step forward; just barely letting his body reflect slight light off of his body, really just admiring the delicacy of the girls' body. And to think that everything was controlled by this teen-girls emotions', all it took was for her to release anger, and poof all the earth was to burn to ashes.

He took another step closer to her and set his hands behind his back. His legs began to move, and he slowly started to walk around the girl. Her purple locks were draping over her face which was set to the right side. Her left hand was settled atop of her left breast, and her legs were slightly together at the knees.

The Mercenary couldn't help but stop and kneel, one knee in the ground, and the other brushing his chest lightly. His gloved hand set on the sleeping girls' cheek, and he slowly removed the hair that was covering her inhuman features. The girl was not ugly; no man was capable of saying that, well in his opinion, but in his defense, many other villains seemed to be attracted to the pale Titan. He lifted himself from his genuflect position and began to walk around the girl again.

His eyes flashed at the girls thin, but well shaped, legs and he had the courtesy of straightening them out for her. He stopped at the girls' feet, and a smile reached his lips. How she was going to be vulnerable.

His hand encircled one of her thin ankles, his left hand reached into his tool-belt and he grabbed a pair of two thin bracelets, he attached the silver hoops around her both ankles and contemplated how they were so very well hidden. And again he lifted himself from the crouching position he was in, and stood arranging his hands behind his back again.

XDXDXD

A very colorfully dressed Titan ran across the living room, and jumped at the couch, helping himself with one of his hands; plopping down and grabbing the remote control.

"What a glorious day it is today! Robin, do you not think it is?"

The red-head waited for her boyfriend to answer her, holding her hands clasped together near her face.

"It sure is Star," His finger pressed down on the mute button, and he turned to look at his teammate and girlfriend, his left brow raised.

"Hey have you seen Raven?"

A tall tanned teen entered the living room, his happy voice booming good mornings.

"I am afraid I have not seen friend, Raven." She turned herself to the android-man, and also bid him a good of the morning. "Cyborg, perhaps you have seen friend, Raven?" Her usual happy tone downed a bit, because of the question.

"No Star, I haven't. Why?"

The screen portraying a cooking show slowly began fading into a bright wave, and soon the muting of the television was gone.

The face of a two toned masked man was visible through the screen. His body was portraying professionalism and confidence. The man smiled as he saw the three teens fully unaware of his 'presence' again technically speaking. And waited for them to all calm down and stop speaking.

Beast-Boy walked slowly into the living room where all of his three friends were talking. He smiled at the distraction of the Titans and smiled at the forgotten control. He lunged himself to the couch, and similarly jumped across it like Robin.

To Slade, it seemed rather stupid that they had not yet noticed him on the screen, but he was a patient man, and therefore he'd wait until these easily distracted idiots would notice him on the screen. He wondered if the Teen Titans were really loosing it, he had heard from Raven, who had accompanied him on those two dates, that the Titans were beginning to form relationships. A life of fighting crime had no time for love, in his opinion. And it seemed that love was taking a very awful effect on them.

It seemed that they hadn't even noticed that one of their team members was missing, he mentally rolled his eyes, and kept staring at the screen.

"Uh… Dude," Beast-Boy stared at the screen curiously. "Why is Slade on our screen?"

At the pronunciation of Slades' name Robin quickly turned himself around. His teeth began to grind, and his eyes went menacing.

The vibe that was given off of Robin when someone spoke of Slade, made all of the team want to stay as far away, from Robin, as possible.

"SLADE…" His usual cool voice went down a tone or two, causing Starfires' hair from the back of her neck to risen.

"Hello Titans, It's been a while, Has it not?" His voice came out as smooth as it ever could. His hands staying on his back, the way they were used to seeing him.

Robin fisted his right hand, and again grinded his teeth. It had been long since he had last seen the treacherous villain, a year prior. But that didn't stop the Boy-Wonder from abhorrence-ing the two toned man.

"Whatever you plan on doing, Slade, be sure that were going to be there and stop you."

Raven began to slightly awaken. In the far corner she could see a man that she had not seen in over a year. She closed one eye due to the pounding pain her head was receiving, and settled to only hearing. Her hazy mind finally awakened fully and her legs desperately demanded to move. A thick chain was tied around her ankles, and her hands, preventing the pale girl from moving. She was tied to a wall; the thick chains were hurting the girls' hands.

Slades' chilling chuckle vibrated through the giant screen, sending the only female in the living-room chills. It seemed to her that she found Slade more frightening than Robin. The voice of Slade, and the fact that he didn't mind hurting people, maybe was what she feared most about the man.

The two-toned mercenary lifted a finger and slowly began counting the Titans one by one. "Let's see… 1. 2. 3. 4… Ah, I see, you have a Titan missing, don't you?"

Robins' blood went cold at the sound of Slades' extra frosty voice.

"RAVEN!" Robins' body immediately dashed out of the living room, leaving the rest of the Titans to eye the screen that was displaying a very, to what they could tell, content Slade.

Robin reached the door that displayed the name of his friend, and he began pounding hard on the door.

"RAVEN! OPEN THE DOOR, RAVEN!" He tired of pounding, and no answer, and he began to kick the door, causing it to jam, and break down.

The room was empty, besides her novelties, and decorations. There were no signs of struggles, but the way Slade had pointed a Titan missing made him understand what he'd meant to tell them.

His feet rushed again to the living-room.

"Where's, Raven!?"

The Slade on the screen tilted his head to the right, "If you were more cautious, my dear Robin, you would have noticed her gone. What if a bad-guy has her? Now that would not be a good thing for you pesky little, Titans, now would it?"

Slade did not move, but the screen displayed another scenario, one where Raven was tied to a wall with what looked like chains. The team gasp, except for Robin, who was showing his teeth in an angry matter, to a place where it looked to be a dungeon. She was not wearing her regular attire, she had on a light blue dress, and was not wearing any shoes, and she looked to be in pain, which to the team made it all far too worse.

"What have you done to her!?" Robins' leader voice boomed through Slades screen.

Slade simply smiled behind his mask. He had gotten what he wanted, get under their skin, and take the strongest member away from them. His plan before leaving was to tear the team apart. And maybe keep a _'pet' _for himself, he was going to go for Beast-Boy, since he could switch between animals and all, but he knew so much about Raven, and well, he didn't mind her personality. Unlike the rest of the Titans, she was mature. But however If they really wanted Raven back, then they would have to go out and find her.

Though, he was not inexperienced, and knew that they had tracking devices where-ever they could, so he had changed her clothes, and he had disabled the little communicator they used to talk to each-other.

"You don't know what you have until you lose it, Titans… if you want her back, come and find her…"

Slade wrapped his finger on a little button to turn off the camera, a smile hidden behind his mask. " Tah-tah Titans."

The screen faded to black, and the cooking show slowly began to show up on the screen again, still muted.

Robin turned and swiped his hand over the nearby table, throwing the dishes on it, causing them to shatter against the floor.

"Yo chill man, we'll find Raven, don't worry!"

"Why is Slade after Raven again? Did he not learn his lesson from the previous time; friend Raven tossed him around, as if he were a doll of rags."

Robin lowered his head, the words of Slade running through his head, though he knew that Raven was important in his life. He had only focused on Starfire, Raven was his friend, they had a bond, something the other Titans didn't share with her, he was, out of all of them the closest to her.

Maybe if he _had _paid more attention to Raven, and not focus on just having triple dates, he would've been, maybe able to do something about the matter.

Had she screamed when Slade took her, and the music was too loud for them to hear her? When, and what time had he taken her? Had she gone out, and that's where it'd happened? How did he not notice her absence earlier? Where was she? Millions of questions ran through Robins head.

He slowly turned on his heel and began walking towards the door to the hallway that led to all of their rooms, before passing through the door, his head turned slightly.

"We start a search party for Raven in half an hour, eat breakfast. I'll start out a layout of the city to map out the areas were going to search first." With that said everyone just nodded, and Robin went to his room.

* * *

_**Ok, I know that this Chapter was really long, and I hope that everyone gets what's going on, I know it's very different, compared to the first chapter. But I hope to not disappoint, I hadn't updated, 1: I moved from Mexico to U.S.A, again, and I had to settle, 2: I found a babysitting job here, I had to unfortunately leave my other job, in Mexico. And 3: Because I barely got internet. By the way… Kids are a handful I now know how Raven felt in that one episode with the kids, Hide And Seek. I believe it's called? :P Ok well that's my excuse, and also, now that I remember, Raven called Slade ugly in that episode… LOL Anywho, I love the fact that I got reviews and people added to alert. Umm I had something else on my mind but I can't remember, Disclaim all rights, and please excuse all the errors, I don't have a BETA, and there are only a few mistakes I can fix on my own. Ok with all of that said. Thank you for reading, and please R&R, please? XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_

_**P.s Now I remember! I saw Hellboy! The second part, the talented voice actor of Slade is our lovely Hellboy! I loved it! I hadn't seen it, and knowing it's Slades voice actor, well it gets odd when his voice slightly sounds like Slade, now I can imagine Slade saying "Oh crap,", "You woke the baby," and singing, "Can't smile without you, can't etc." OMG and when he said, "Pretty please," to the troll disguised as an old lady! It sounded just like Slade! I WAS ALL LIKE "OMG SLADE!" He is sooooo awesome! Ok, that's all, I just really needed to get that off of my chest! LOL and anywho now, please take care! And thank you all! -XHXIX XoXo**_


End file.
